


Middle of Nowhere

by vtn



Category: Matthew Good Band
Genre: 5 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-28
Updated: 2006-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times the MGB's tour bus broke down in the middle of bumfuck nowhere and Dave and Matt had to fuck in the grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> For Helen. Another "Top Five" ficlet for her birthday (which is Thursday). Although she *cough* _doesn't like_ this pairing and definitely _didn't request it_. In which Xan attemps to sound like she knows anything about Canada.

**1.** It's dark out and wet; it just rained buckets and Matt's soaked to his skin or probably a few inches under it. His fingers are hot from poking around (without gain) in the tour bus's engine, and he sucks on two of them absentmindedly while he watches steam rise off the sickly engine.

"Need help with that?" Dave asks, swinging back and forth on the doorframe before stepping out onto the running board. Matt pops his fingers out of his mouth.

"I thought we decided I was the last resort in terms of auto repair," he says, cocking his head. "Or did you just get a message from God?" Dave hops onto the wet grass.

"I meant the sucking, but now that sounds completely anticlimactic." He sighs and apparently decides not to bother with fingers because he presses his mouth up against Matt's and lowers him into the grass.

"I'm going to get mud in my hair, you know," says Matt as he pauses for a breath. Dave ignores him completely and starts pulling down Matt's jeans. "And all over my clothes, and then we'll have to wait till we get back into civilization to clean up."

"You know how you do that thing where your mouth moves and words come out of it? Stop," says Dave. Matt realizes the wisdom of this, especially because Dave is working a rain-slick finger into him. As he arches his back, Matt feels his shoulders press into the soil and his shirt slowly soak through.

 **2**. "Freezing," Matt whines, curling up into Dave's besweatered chest. His boot kicks at some frosted grass, the crunch illustrating his point. "Stop being a pussy and just lemme fuck you."

"Never heard of foreplay before?" Dave is alternately massaging Matt's hipbones and rubbing warm hands along his thighs to create friction.

"Well, you'd think whoever manufactures buses would have heard of antifreeze, too. It's cold and I want to go have some tea but the fact that I've got a fucking hard dick is kind of keeping me. And it's not going to change, unless." He leaves the 'unless' hanging and Dave shifts, hooking his legs around Matt's waist. Matt smirks, says "Good boy," and offers Dave the honor of putting on the condom.

Dave does, and Matt tangles his fingers in Dave's hair and makes sure to be very gentle as he slides into him, bracing his back up against the tree trunk behind him and hissing in pleasure at the tightness around his dick. Dave has been squeezing his face tight together but now it slowly unwinds itself.

"Let's do this thing," he says, and Matt briefly thinks that he'd definitely dump Dave if it weren't for the, well, _this thing_ being so…just _so_. (He's having a little trouble thinking coherently right now.)

 **3.** One time they're actually in civilization—Kamloops, which is still more or less the middle of nowhere and it's going to take an hour or so in the repair shop to get the bus fixed.

They all get sandwiches. Matt's is on rye so he's still picking the seeds out of his teeth when Dave suggests, with the most creative use of eyebrows and implied quote marks Matt's ever seen, that they "go" "to" the "park" and "take a walk". If you know what he means.

And of course the other three do know what he means, so Rich and Ian leave them alone to go for their walk. And it actually is a walk, although the empty grassy lot with some trees in it is not exactly a park. Hence the quotes, Matt supposes.

It's a pretty balmy day, so when they're far enough away from anything that connects to anything that's anything like a street, they take off their clothes completely and toss them onto the ground nearby. Dave runs his hands through Matt's hair and down his chest, and Matt's cock jumps immediately in response, not that Dave being warm and naked next to him wasn't doing enough already.

Dave turns his attention to Matt's cock, then, nuzzling into the insides of Matt's thighs before wrapping his lips around his dick, making Matt's hands twitch and flutter and grope at Dave's hair and shoulders.

It's definitely not fair, he thinks, that Dave should be giving him so much attention and not getting any in return, so Matt lets Dave leave him halfway to climax (in literary terms, still somewhere in the rising action, but definitely after exposition) and blows Dave. Starts to. Gets distracted by hands that are roaming everywhere and filthy glances and so Matt, fed up, just pulls Dave onto the ground and kisses him.

They get so caught up in how funny it is that it takes ten minutes for Matt to stop laughing so Dave can fuck him.

 **4.** "Go," says Rich, suddenly slapping the cards down on the table. "Go do your thing."

"What, afraid I'm going to kick your ass?" says Matt, smirking. "I do have a pretty damn amazing hand." Actually, Matt's just pretty damn amazing at bluffing.

"No, I mean, bus broke down."

"Just now?"

"Yes, just now. And before you ask how I know this, you should be asking yourself why we've just stopped." Rich gestures out the window. "Look, Ma, no traffic!"

"Oh." Matt studies his cards, studies the hand Rich has unceremoniously dumped on the table. Turns out Matt actually would have beaten him. But hey, either way. Matt slips out of his chair and goes running in search of Dave, feeling almost more like this is a game than anything else.

He finds Dave and they laugh, especially because Dave (by virtue of it being unusually warm; it's probably at least twenty out) is already in only an undershirt, which is easily shed. They leave the cramped bus and Dave leans lazily on one side of it while Matt strips him the rest of the way and kisses from his neck down to his stomach, chatting lazily about the upcoming federal election.

Dave unzips Matt's jeans, running a couple fingers slowly along the length of Matt's cock. Matt tries to speak but after a few failed yet honorable attempts gives up and pushes Dave the rest of the way onto the ground. He pulls down his own jeans the rest of the way after fishing a condom out of his pocket. Dave slides it on and Matt, still stammering, pushes himself into Dave.

Despite his lethargy, Dave apparently has enough energy to grasp Matt by the elbows and arch upwards to meet Matt's movements. Dave comes and Matt, a little indignant, keeps moving inside him until he gets off.

He puts his arms around Dave and lies there with him until he realizes Dave's gentle breathing means he's asleep. Out of decency, Matt covers Dave's crotch with a shirt, and he's going to go back into the tour bus to maybe read _TIME_ Magazine except for when he peers into the door he sees that Ian's naked and Rich is wearing just a shirt and they're kissing—like, _really_ kissing, _necking_ kissing.

Matt decides this is something he doesn't need to see and goes back over to curl into Dave and wonder where Rich learned to rig up an engine to stall until he falls asleep himself.

 **5.** Matt is brushing his teeth, running his hands through his hair and deciding whether or not he needs to get it cut by trying different angles in his hand mirror. There's a crash and a beep and a slow descending whir, and all the lights go out. Also, the bus stops.

"Damn," Matt says, and he turns around the hand mirror, trying to find Rich in the lens.

"Wasn't me this time!" Rich shouts seconds before Matt catches him in the lens. "I swear."

"Dave," Matt calls, "Motherfucker, where are you?"

He continues through the bus, pulling his shirt off and slinging it around Rich's neck as he passes, laughing a little nastily. "Have fun, Priske," he singsongs, then finds Dave crawling under the seats, searching for something in the dark.

"What's up?" Matt asks. He hooks his thumbs under the waistband of his jeans and starts pulling them off too, wondering how long it will be until Dave looks up.

"Lost my pick," says Dave distractedly. Matt wraps a hand around his cock and starts stroking it slowly, biting his lip and hoping Dave will look up soon.

"Did you?" Matt gasps, realizing all too late that he's a little distracted to be talking right now. The words are followed by a tiny involuntary whimper.

"Whoa, hold on, Matthew!" Dave looks up, finally, and puts the pick he had in his hand between his teeth. His eyes widen. "Hell," he breathes through the pick in his teeth.

He shoves Matt toward the door and they go, pushing and rushing until they're outside. Dave shoves Matt against the side of the bus and kisses him so hard their teeth click together.

Matt smiles and unzips Dave's jeans, bringing them down to his ankles before he pulls Dave even closer to him. Dave palms Matt's cock, leaning down to run his tongue along Matt's neck and breathe hot over the wet spot he leaves.

Dave has to run into the bus for a condom, leaving Matt cold and neglected but also amused because Dave has no pants on and an obvious erection. When he comes back, they collide again and it's all lips and hot breath and tongues and Dave is positioning himself between Matt's legs.

"Cheers," he says and pushes in, smacking Matt's head repeatedly against the bus. Matt closes his eyes, swears through his teeth and grasps Dave's shoulders in his hands.


End file.
